A Hanukkah Special
by Technogirl4304
Summary: Have a Happy Hanukkah with Sam and the gang.


**Yes, it's not just Christmas but Hanukkah as well. So here's a little short songfic with a Hanukkah song a story. This is for the Jewish people on here so Happy Hanukkah. Credit goes to Butch Hartman, owner of Danny Phantom and Carrie belongs to Chissykouhai. The idea is me. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was almost Christmas time at Amity Park, but Christmas wasn't the only holiday being celebrated. Yes, it was also Hanukkah and a certain Goth girl, who's in a unusually joyful mood in, was celebrating it. It was the last night and she was very excited, but also a little sad. All of her friends were Christmas shopping and she hasn't seen them for a few hours now.

"Samantha dear, it's almost time to light the menorah and tell the Hanukkah story. Come and join us," her mother called. Just when she was about to join her family; with her mother, father, and Buma, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she thought. She rushed to the door and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. To her surprise, she saw all of her friends at the door with some present. Danny, her best friend's boyfriend who was supposedly clueless and use to hate Christmas, Tucker, her techno-geek boyfriend, and Carrie, her sarcastic yet sweet best friend. All of them were dressed up in their winter clothes and each had one present in their hands.

"Happy Hanukkah, Sam!" they all said at the same time. She was totally surprised. Sam wasn't expecting any of her friends to do this for her. She was usually the down and gloomy one, except for this time of the year when she was one happy puppy one.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to do this," Sam replied.

"Of course we do. We're your friends and although you creep us out around this time of year, this is your holiday," remarked Carrie. Tucker then gave her a kiss on the checks.

"And besides, I wouldn't want to miss this with my girlfriend," he whispered. She blushed a bit before closing the door. All four of them walked over to the closest window with her family already there. Her parents weren't too please to see Danny, Carrie and especially Tucker. But they painted a smile on their faces and acted like everything was OK.

"Well Samantha, I see you brought your friends and boyfriend Tucker, Daniel, and Carolina," her mother choked out.

"Can they please stay? They may not be Jewish but they're my friends. Doesn't that count?" she begged. Her parents were still unsure but her Grandma said, "All sure they come. We can share some Hanukkah and Christmas spirit." So they agreed and they all gather around the menorah, lit the eight candles, and started to sing a prayer.

**Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe**

**Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us**

**to light the lights of Hanukkah. (Amen)**

**Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe**

**Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time**

**Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe**

**who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season (Amen)**

After they were done, the parents were about to bring out the Hanukkah treats like latkes and other fried food. While they were getting that ready, the teenagers were playing a good game of dreidel.

"Gimel! I win again. Better luck next times boys," Carrie shouted as she grabbed all of the chocolate coins.

"Oh, we'll get you soon, Car," Danny warned. While they were playing the game, Sam started to hum to a tune and then the gang caught on.

**Hanukkah, oh Hanukkah, come light the menorah****  
****Let's have a party, we'll all dance the horah****  
****Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat****  
****Dreydles to play with and latkes to eat.****  
****And while we are playing the candles are burning low****  
****One for each night they shed a sweet****  
****Light to remind us of days long ago****  
****One for each night they shed a sweet ****  
****Light to remind us of days long ago.**

"Dinner's ready!" the adults called. All of them rushed to the kitchen, which was huge, and sat around the table. Before they left, they all turned to the crowd and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY HANUKKAH!"

"And don't forget the Kwanzaa special," whispered Kevin.

"Come on guys, let go," said Danny and they all left to go eat.

* * *

**A little break in the four wall there but that's the fun part. Oh and expect another songfic tonight. Finally, Like Whoa by Aly and AJ with Carrie and Sam singing. SUS. **


End file.
